Pirate
by Darkyami7
Summary: Yami and Yugi dress up as Pirates for Halloween, but don't actually make it out of the door. Please keep in mind that the Pirate hierarchy contains the Captain and his 'servants.' YxYY.


Pirate

Rating/Warnings: M/innuendos, Yami being horny, Yugi being horny, foreplay. :grins: 

Disclaimer: You know, I don't own this. And if I did then I'd probably end up ruining the entire show for my own amusement. I don't own Target, either, and probably would have used Wal-Mart for the story but they rejected my application so I'm mad at them. :crosses arms:

Summary: Yami and Yugi dress up as Pirates for Halloween, but don't actually make it out of the door. Please keep in mind that the Pirate hierarchy contains the Captain and his 'servants.' YxYY.

Dedicated To: Pharaohess1 for winning my contest-like thing. Great job!

Author's Notes::giggles: I wanted to write a huge angst fic about the YGO cast being pirates, but I couldn't think of anything so this will have to do for now. And yes, Yugi is supposed to go first in the pairings. :giggles again: Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Yami!" Yugi yelled across the aisle, "Yami, look at this!"

The date was October 24th, about a week before Halloween. Yugi, in a fit of total holiday spirit, decided to go straight to the nearest Target right after school in order to pick out a costume before all of the good ones were gone.

It was just too bad that he had no clue what he wanted to be.

Yami, sultry as ever, came walking down into the aisle, holding nothing in his hands, "Aibou, did you need me?"

"Yeah," Yugi said excitedly, brandishing what he was holding, "Look at this!"

Yami raised a pierced eyebrow, "Isn't that a…what is it called, a pirate hat?"

Yugi nodded, grinning broadly, "Isn't it neat?"

The Pharaoh grinned a little as well, marveling at how cute his light was, "I suppose, but it's only plastic and fake leather."

Yugi frowned, "Oh Yami, don't be such a sourpuss." He walked forward and stood on his tip-toes to give his darkness a light kiss on the lips that left Yami craving for more, "This is supposed to be fun, remember?" 

Yami responded with a slow blink and cock of the head before leaning over to grab the rest of the costume, which consisted of britches and a vest among other items. He placed the bag along Yugi's front to check for an approximate size, then sighed a little as he smiled, apparently happy with the image it created, "I'm sorry, Yugi. I just don't understand the point of all of this." 

"Well…" Yugi said, trying to put it into some sort of language that Yami would understand, "It's kind of like role-playing."

Yugi could have sworn he saw Yami's ears perk, "Really?"

"Not that kind of role-playing!" Yugi said loudly, causing a woman next to him to stare. He ignored her, though, and watched as Yami dug through an entire rack of costumes, completely ignoring what the light had just told him. "Yami, the point of Halloween is to get candy, not…other things."

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you," The other responded a few seconds later, coming back into sight holding a pirate hat that was quite a bit larger than Yugi's. "Trade hats with me, will you?"

The hikari cocked his head, "…why?"

Yami only smiled, "Because. You'll find out soon enough."

Yugi handed the other his hat in exchange for the bigger one which happened to have a feather on it, trying not to think about what Yami's broad grin was telling him. 

After all…wasn't the pirate with the biggest hat captain by stereotype?

* * *

Halloween Night

Yugi walked through the halls of the apartment portion of the Game Shop, looking for Yami. Jou and the others were going to be there any moment, and Yugi didn't have to want to make them wait because their curfew that night was rather early. The longer they stuck around the house, the less time they would have to get free sugar.

The hikari's hat kept falling off, and Yugi wondered why Yami wanted him to wear the larger one; if he was going to try anything then he most certainly would have done it _before_ they had to leave…right?

"Yami?" Yugi asked, pushing both the door open and the hat back on top of his head at the same time, "Are you almost re-Oh God…"

"Is there something wrong, Yugi?"

Yami was sitting on the corner of Yugi's bed, leaning against the wall with a seductive smirk on his face; he was dressed for the night, but didn't bother to button up his shirt all of the way or his vest at all; golden skin was shining and visible. His hair was down and smooth though braided a little near the front, and his eyes were rimmed with just enough kohl to make him look dangerous. His hat was perched on the corner of his head, just waiting to be knocked off.

Yugi couldn't help but stare, "…you know…" He was having a hard time talking, what with Yami wriggling the toes of his bare feet and all, "Jou and the others are going to be here in a couple of…minutes."

"Oh," Yami smirked, getting off of the bed, "I know. I'm ready, aren't you?"

Yugi shook his head; maybe Yami was just being sexy because…he was. "Yeah, let…let's go."

"Okay," Yami shrugged as Yugi turned around to head out the door, "You're the captain. Tonight you get to do _whatever_ you want." 

Yugi's entire body froze as Yami's suggestive words hit his ears. He knew what his lover was doing, and underneath his flesh…he was loving every minute of it. Yami was always looking for a game or an adventure, and when he found one, his very smile was enough to send Yugi over the edge. "Whatever…I want?" His voice was already heavy.

Yugi shivered as Yami's breath ghosted over his ear, "Of course…my Captain…" He bit down lightly on the soft flesh of the shell and caressed the cartilage with his tongue, "What is it that I can do for you?"

Yugi blinked, feeling like his Yami looked while he did the same. Turning around and relishing the feel of the other's teeth sliding off of his flesh, Yugi smirked and looked into the taller's darkened ruby eyes before knocking the ridiculous ornament that was the pirate hat off of his hair. He pressed into the Pharaoh and sucked on his lower lip while Yami moaned and stepped back. Yugi pushed further into him, becoming more bold with his kiss and loving the taste that his Yami offered him; he didn't stop until they fell backwards onto the bed, the smaller resting on the larger's chest.

Yugi ravished his Yami's mouth; he slipped his tongue inside of the other's hot wet lips and tasted his darkness's spicy hot flavor, running his tongue over the other's sharp canines. Yami was allowed to do the same to Yugi for only a second before the smaller took control again, and Yami shivered once more as Yugi ran his hands over Yami's hard nipples a single time before pressing his palms into the other's tan cheeks so that he could bring the Pharaoh's face even closer to his own.

Suddenly Yugi pulled away and simply looked into Yami's eyes, wondering what his Yami would let him do and how much he could get away with.

Yugi was the captain tonight, after all. He made up his mind quickly and easily, knowing that because of his darkness's creativity, he was more than willing to try anything at least once. And this…Yugi knew Yami would want it again because his dark's eyes were shining with lust, need, and above all, love. 

"Yami…" Yugi whispered, reaching up to knock his hat off of his head then pulling his bandana out from under it, "I love you…so much…" He straightened out the cloth, then lowered it over his Yami's eyes as he leant in for another kiss; the other's tan skin was already laced with a thin layer of sweat, "Just…" He tied the cloth behind his head, taking extreme care to not get any of the man's silky strands of hair caught in the knot. Yami pressed up from beneath him, almost dying for more contact. Yugi kept his ground, "Stay still."

"Y-yugi," Yami shivered, obviously new to being the submissive one in this situation; Yugi wasn't sure if he liked it or he loved it, but he could tell that it was taking everything that Yami had not to take control then and there; if Yugi cared to look he knew that Yami's toes would have been squirming restlessly in his desire. But that was alright.

"Hmm?" Yami was buckling under this pressure, and Yugi wondered how much longer he could last. Nevertheless, the hikari reached down and unbuckled his belt while the other gasped for air underneath him. Yugi was enjoying this…he had never had this chance before.

"Where did you learn this?" Yami's shaking fingertips were reaching up to take off the bandana; the dark loved to have power, he loved to see everything. But tonight…he would be learning something new, and Yugi was the happiest person in the world to be able to teach it to him. Quickly, the smaller leaned down and bit Yami's upper lip while he pulled his tan hand away and tied them both together with his belt.

"Stay still," Yugi repeated, then raised himself until he was sitting on Yami's legs. He finished unbuttoning the taller's shirt, then ran his fingertips lightly over the revealed bronze skin once before pulling off the other's belt as well. His thumbs stopped their journey just as they touched the waist of the Pharaoh's pants; his skin quivered as Yugi took his hand away.

Yami was doing his best to remain calm as Yugi had told him to do, but he couldn't stop shivering, "Aibou…" He felt so cold and hot at the same time, he wasn't sure that he'd ever felt that way before. Yugi was grinning as he tied the belt already on Yami's wrists to the bedpost behind him, but he couldn't find the hole in the leather until the third try; his hands were shaking too badly.

After all, his darkness couldn't move at all, and that was more exciting to Yugi than things had been in a while.

Blinking and watching as his Yami quivered under this new treatment, Yugi's eyes wandered over to his pirate hat that was discarded on the blanket next to him. He smirked, then leaned over to grab the feather sticking out of the side as he unbuttoned his lover's pants and pulled down the zipper. 

"I learned it all from you, my Yami," Yugi said softly, then threw himself down upon the other once more.

* * *

About three blocks away, Jou and all of Yugi's other friends were walking down the street, winning candy from strangers at the mere cost of their dignity.

They had waited for a full ten minutes outside of the couple's door, but then decided that they should probably leave when they realized that Yami and Yugi were both going to go as pirates.

And even though none of them said it, each member of the dubbed 'posse' were wondering just who was going to be the captain.

_End_

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry, no lemon. I don't write those, remember? That was probably the closest that I've ever gotten. :smiles:

I have five words for you: YUGI THE SUPER BONDAGE BUNNY!

Please Review.


End file.
